Goodbyes
by I-IV-V
Summary: Momiji has one last thing to say to Tohru at the gang's graduation party. Momiji x Tohru


Short Momiji/Tohru one-sided one-shot, Momiji's POV. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Finally, the end had come.

It was the culmination of their high school career – a graduation celebration at Shigure's house for all of my friends who had graduated this year. Everyone was so excited to be there. Of course Kyou and Yuki were there, as well as Tohru's two friends, most of the student council, Kisa, Hiro, and Haru. Ha'ri and Aya were there, too, but they were all in Shii-chan's office together; not with the "kids", as Shii-chan said. "Daddy's going to his office now!" he said. "Don't get into any trouble!" He's always so silly; always teasing everyone (especially Kyou). I think the way he acts kind of a catalyst sometimes for Kyou and Yuki… or I guess more like something that they can relate to each other about.

The mood at the party was nice. Everyone was sitting together, eating at the table. Of course Tohru's food was complimented. She's so good at cooking. I wonder if someday I can become as good a cook as she is… I wonder if she could teach me how.

But anyway, everyone was together at the table. And even though so many different people were there, everyone was having a good time. I was sitting between Haru and Kisa, across from Tohru. I was kind of listening to the conversation, but mostly watching her. Tohru is a funny person. She acts kind of ditzy and silly, but then sometimes she'll say things that are really mature. She's definitely the kindest person I know.

She's definitely the person I love the most.

I almost regretted letting myself fall in love with her. I didn't want to regret it; I promised myself to live my life without regrets (Tohru told me that she did, too). I tried not to think about how it would hurt later when she's gone. I focused on enjoying the party with her instead. There isn't any time in life for regrets.

The thing is, I know that she loves someone else.

I know that she loves Kyou, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I watched her at the party. She sat right next to him, practically on top of him. I watched the way he wrapped his arm around her back; the way he let his hand rest on her hip. I watched her laugh and lean against him. Maybe she didn't know it, but every time I watched Kyou touching her so intimately, I felt like I might fall apart. It was clear that they'd finally admitted their feelings to each other.

It was clear that I'd missed my chance.

And even though I knew that, I still wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wasn't really sure why. I guess I felt like I would regret it if I didn't.

"I'll go get more snacks!" Tohru stated cheerfully. Kyou reluctantly released her from his vice grip. I knew that this would be my last chance to tell her. They had been talking about how she and Kyou were going to be moving out soon; moving to somewhere far away. I felt jealous. Why couldn't she stay here? Why did she have to be in love with him?

"I'll help!" I said.

"Oh Momiji-kun, you don't have to do."

"It won't be any trouble."

"Well," she replied hesitantly, "if you don't mind…"

"Really," I assured her, "I'm at your service!"

She stepped away from the table and I followed her into the kitchen. We were alone, finally. I could finally tell her how I felt.

Tohru opened the fridge and started rummaging around.

"Momiji-kun, would you mind bringing me one of the large plates from the cabinet?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said. I retrieved the platter and brought it to her, setting it on the counter beside the refrigerator.

Tohru continued to dig in the refrigerator. I heard her mumble, "…now which one was it in, again?" I peeked in the fridge, which was full of things. I guess Tohru was preparing a bunch of food for Shii-chan and Yuki to eat after she left.

While she was searching, I tried to figure out what I was going to say. I'd thought about it a lot but never decided. I could feel my hear starting to race. _Come on Momiji_, I chided myself, _what will you say to her?_

"Tohru…"

She looked up from the fridge. "Yes? I'm sorry this is taking so long. I forgot where I put everything…" she chuckled. I loved it when she laughed.

"It's okay." I smiled. My heart was still racing. "I… I want to tell you something."

Tohru stood. The fridge door closed on its own. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I just…" I couldn't think. My mind was blank. The only thing I felt was terror. What would she say? Would she think I was stupid for not realizing that she loved Kyou already? Would she cry? I hadn't even thought about.

But now it was too late, I couldn't stop myself. "I love you."

Tohru stared at me. "Momiji-kun…"

I looked at my feet. "I'm in love with you. I know that you already love someone else, so please don't get upset. I wanted to get this off of my chest. I know you're leaving soon…" my face felt hot, I could feel tears just starting to form in my eye. I looked back up at her so they wouldn't fall. "I just… I love you, Tohru."

I watched her, then. I watched for a clue… for something to go on. She swallowed, and I looked away from her.

Then, I felt her arms wrap around me. I felt her warmth surround me, like it always had. It was the same warmth, but her she seemed so much smaller now, now that I grown. A lot of things had changed… except for that familiar comfort I felt engulf me as she hugged me

"I know it's really hard to admit your feelings to the person you love." she said. I nodded. She released me from her hug, and as soon as she was gone, I could feel that calming sensation slip away. I guess I felt like a baby bird that had been kicked out of its nest.

I looked down at her; she was smiling. She was smiling at me. I felt myself smiling back, even though I felt like I should be crying.

"I'm glad that you told me, Momiji-kun." she said.

"Promise me that you won't worry about me." I said. I knew that she would, even if I told her not to. "I don't want you to think that you're hurting my feelings because you love Kyou."

"I... I won't. I'll try not to worry." Tohru said, looking a little shocked. I guess she hadn't even thought my feelings might be hurt. They shouldn't have been. I should've been happy for her. I should've thought, 'as long as Tohru's happy, I'm happy' but that isn't what I want. I didn't want her to know that, though.

I sighed. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you can be with the person you love, Tohru."

She smiled again. I loved seeing her happy. "Thank you." she said.

Laughter erupted from the dining room, and I felt like I didn't want to be at this party any more. Tohru could probably tell. She put her hand on my arm.

"You know, I can get this by myself." she said. I nodded.

But then he had to show up.

"Geeze, what's taking so long?" Kyou stated rudely, after he appeared from the hallway.

"Oh! Momiji-kun and I were just talking…" said Tohru.

Kyou sort of stared at me; I guess I probably looked upset.

"…Whatever." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait." I called. Kyou stopped and I walked up to him. He wasn't facing me.

"Kyou," I said, "you'd better be careful. You'd better not hurt Tohru again. She doesn't deserve someone who makes mistakes like that."

He looked surprised, but after my warning had sunk in, he replied very quietly, seriously, almost gravely. "I won't."

After that, he turned and left the kitchen.

"Momiji-kun..."

"Bye Tohru." I said after I turned around. "I'm going to go now. But remember, if Kyou screws up again, don't let him get away with it like he did before." I winked. She chuckled.

"Goodbye, Momiji-kun."

"Goodbye, Tohru."


End file.
